The Saiyan Fairy
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: Post Edolas. Lucy is out on a solo job when she comes across a strange young boy with a tail that goes by the name Goku. Lucy invites him to come with her and join Fairy Tail. After tragedy strikes, the young boy Goku will have to take on the responsibility of making Fairy Tail strong, all the while dealing with increasingly powerful enemies coming after him. Hiatus!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Celestial Princess and the Monkey King**

* * *

_It had been an incredible, thrilling, joyful and terrifying few months for Lucy Heartfillia ever since she met Natsu Dragneel and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She had been forced to go on some extremely tough, and scary missions but in return she had made some great friends and achieved many feats. Also she had started her journey with three of the Zodiac Keys, which was an incredible achievement in itself, and now she had nine of them._

_Lucy had become a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, a group that included the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, Gray, the Ice Mage, Erza, the Requip expert dubbed 'Titania', and the newest member, the Wind Dragon Slayer, Wendy._

_However the team had been temporarily disbanded ever since they had come back from Edolas and unintentionally brought Lisanna back. Lucy didn't know why, but Natsu and Gray had both insisted on going out on their own, accomplishing their own missions. Erza refused to explain why, and Lucy soon noticed that many mages were doing the same._

_Needing money for rent, Lucy wasn't going to sit back and do nothing, and that's why she found herself driving through Mt. Paozu on the way to two jobs. The master had cleared her to do these two missions, having faith in her abilities. The first job that she was heading to required her to deal with a monster that was taking girls from a village and making them his wives, and the other was to deal with a rabbit gang that was terrorising a town. _

_Unknown to her, Lucy was about to make a discovery that would eventually shake up the isolated Fiore, and surrounding countries from the rest of the vast world. _

* * *

**X784 – Mt. Paozu**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia raced up a large slope on the large mountain known as Mt. Paozu on her magical car that she had rented.

The girl was on two missions of vital importance. As she rode through the mountains, she observed the scenery of the mountain with a curious gaze. It wasn't a mountain filled with nothing but rock and stone, or ice and snow, like Lucy was used to seeing. This mountain was lush with green healthy grass, a large forest and multiple rivers and lakes. Lucy found herself constantly checking out her surroundings, marvelling at the beauty of the mountain. However she was too distracted by the surroundings – plus the slight drain on her magic supply from the bike's Self Energy Plug, commonly known as an SE-plug – that she didn't see the young boy walking along the dirt road, carrying a large fish on his back. Her eyes went back to the front of the road just in time to see the young boy in her way.

"AH!" Lucy squealed loudly, hurriedly hitting the brakes and turned the steering wheel to the left sharply. Unfortunately she hit the startled boy with the side of the car, sending him and his fish skidding along the ground painfully. Her car skidded to a brake, and Lucy immediately looked out the window and she stared at the boy in horror.

Lucy clenched her long hair tightly, overcome by the dreaded guilt at what she had just done. She had killed a little boy. What had she done?! Scenarios and ideas blossomed immediately in her head, each one becoming worse the more she thought.

Those thoughts ended when she heard a groan come from the boy and she sighed in relief. If she hurried, she could get the kid to a healer and everything would be alright. Of course, she didn't know where one was considering that she was out in the middle of nowhere, and not for the first time did she wish that Wendy was with her.

Just when she prepared to exit the car and hurry over to the injured boy, and help him, she was stopped in her tracks by a sight that shocked her. The boy was getting up, looking completely unharmed.

"OW!" The young boy whined loudly, clutching the back of his head, "That hurt!" He quickly jumped back to his feet, and immediately looked over at his destroyed fish. To his horror, most of it had been crushed, with a large amount of blood leaking onto the dirt floor. "My fish..." The boy whispered in horror, before frowning and spinning around to face the creature that had destroyed his dinner. "You're going to pay, monster!" The boy vowed, completely overlooking the blonde haired girl's face staring out the window with a shocked look on her face.

Lucy couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The boy being angry at the car and not even noticing her was one thing, but the fact that he didn't even have a scratch on him after being hit by a moving car completely flabbergasted her. It wouldn't surprise her if he was older and magically trained but this kid couldn't be older than 13. There should be no way that he could have come out unscathed after being hit like that. Not even magically trained kids could get up unscathed after being hit by a speeding car. Lucy was sure that Wendy would have been hurt badly from being hit unguarded.

The boy only came up to her waist and he wore a blue gi. Honestly, it was rare to see someone wear a gi nowadays, but this boy was already full of surprises. The most noticeable features were the boy's goofy hairdo, it was pure black and it defied gravity, plus it was sticking out in all directions, and the brown monkey looking tail sticking out of his backside.

The boy hurried over to the car, and to Lucy's further astonishment, he picked it up over his head, and threw it a few feet through the air. The car landed on its side. Angrily, Lucy pushed her upper body through the open window with a magical whip in her hands. The previous guilty thoughts about killing the boy fled her mind, and she swung it at him.

The whip hit the boy in the head.

The boy's eyes widened in pain, and he clutched the top of his head tightly. "That hurt!" The boy grunted, glaring up at the monster that had struck him. He pulled the red pole off his back and aimed it at the vehicle, "I'll make you regret that, monster!" The bow vowed firmly.

"Wait!" Lucy cried, raising her hands in the air. She had no reason to fight this child. "I'm not a monster!"

The boy looked confused, and he watched curiously as Lucy got out of the vehicle. "Are you that creature's master?"

"No, I'm not. That isn't a creature." Lucy pointed back to the vehicle, "It's a vehicle."

"A vehicle?" The tailed boy blinked in bafflement, and he hurriedly approached it, examining closely with a curious gaze. "My grandpa told me all about them, but I've never actually seen one." He looked back at Lucy, "If you're not a monster, then what are you?"

"I'm a human." Lucy raised her hands in a pacifying manner, trying to show that she didn't mean him any harm.

"Huh?" The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he pointed his pole at her cautiously, "A human? Really?"

"Yes, I am, just like you." Lucy promised him, but the boy didn't lower his pole, and he slowly began to circle her.

"Don't move." He warned her, circling her, wondering if she was telling the truth. He looked at her closely, taking in every detail.

He first took in her brown eyes and her blonde hair that was tied by blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head. The rest of her hair fell loose down to her shoulders. She wore a tight sleeveless white shirt with a large blue cross on the front, and the edges of the shirt were also blue. The boy noted in confusion at the two giant lumps on her chest, before moving on to the pink tattoo on her right hand. Funnily enough, he was pretty sure that his grandpa had a similar tattoo to that, just blue in colour instead of pink. She wore a blue skirt that barely covered her curved, bubble shaped backside, and a brown belt wrapped around it, holding a chain of keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. Finally he took in the last detail, her black, leather high heeled boots.

"You're not very trusting are you?" Lucy asked him, beginning to think it would just be easier to summon one of her spirits to knock the boy out and she could be on her way. However considering that he survived getting hit by a car without a scratch, she wasn't too eager to test out what this boy could do. Not when she could just convince him that she wasn't a bad person.

"You're kinda like me," The boy mused softly, raising a thumb to his mouth, "but you seem different... You seem softer, bumpier and weaker than me."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks slightly, upset at being accused of being weak by a child. "Well, first of all, I happen to be a girl and looks can be deceiving, little boy. I happen to be pretty strong, as I am cute." Lucy warned him, "I am a proud member of Fairy Tail, and I know some pretty strong magic."

"A girl? You're a girl?!" The boy asked her incredulously with wide eyes, "And you know magic? A girl that can use magic?" To Lucy's confusion, the boy's eyes lowered to his pole, and back up to hers. He repeated this several times, and she could hear him muttering, "Grandpa said to treat girls nicely if I ever met one, but she is a witch. Witches are bad. But I'm supposed to be nice...What do I do?"

"Have you never seen a girl before?!" Lucy said disbelievingly. It seemed impossible that a boy roughly 12-13 had never seen a girl before in his life.

"I've never seen another human before, besides my grandpa." The boy answered, not meeting her eyes.

"Y-you're really sheltered, aren't you?" Lucy still had trouble believing it. "Also, I'm not a witch. I'm known as a Mage, and there are plenty of people in the world that are capable of using magic."

"Really?" The boy exclaimed with his voice tingled in awe. While circling her, he suddenly noticed something. Using his red pole, he lifted up her skirt slightly, revealing her white panties.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy snarled furiously, slapping the pole away, her face bright red in embarrassment at his lewd act.

"I was just checking to see if you had a tail." The boy said innocently, his own tail wagging easily, catching her attention.

'_Is that tail real?'_ Lucy thought silently. Considering that they lived in a world full of magic, she shouldn't be so shocked by it, but she had never encountered a human with a monkey tail before. And yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt that she had heard of people with a tail back when she was a child. No matter how hard she thought back, the memory eluded her.

The boy walked over to the remains of his fish, picking it up and throwing it over his shoulder, uncaring about his clothes getting all bloody. There probably wasn't enough left to give him a decent snack, but he figured that there would be plenty for her.

"I'll take you back to my place so we can have some lunch, and then we'll play together." The boy informed her happily.

Lucy frowned, and gave the boy a stern look, "I hope you're not thinking that we're going to do anything improper." She warned him. She wasn't the type of girl that would start doing adult things with a guy she had just met, and even if she was, he was far too young to do anything like that.

"Improper? What's that?" The boy looked back at her, with innocent curiosity shimmering in his eyes.

"Never mind." Lucy sighed, regretting the warning instantly. It was obvious that this kid was so ignorant and naive about the world to the point that he didn't even know about sex. "What's your name anyway?" Lucy asked him inquisitively, following the boy to his house. Fortunately for her, the car hadn't been too damaged and she left it behind. Considering that this was a very unpopular route that she decided to drive on, she was confident that it wouldn't be taken.

"I'm Goku Son." The boy answered happily, "What's yours?"

"I'm Lucy." The blonde haired Celestial Mage replied, instinctively leaving out her surname. It had become second nature for her to leave out her last name because she didn't want people to treat her differently. Even though the name meant nothing now since her father had lost their previous mansion, wealth and influence, it was a habit that she hadn't tried to break.

"Lucy?!" Goku laughed cheerfully, "That's a weird name!"

"No, it's not!" Lucy retorted indignantly, "It's a very common name, actually. You're the one with the weird name!"

"Na-uh!" Goku denied, still laughing. "You're the one with the funny name!"

Lucy smacked herself in the face in exasperation. She was not going to get drawn into this. Months with Natsu and Happy had prepared her for such matters, and this kid seemed just as stubborn and eager to be right.

It didn't take them long to reach the place where Goku lived, and Lucy was surprised to see that all there was to Goku's house was a little hut. Obviously it was only big enough to have one room, and judging by the small burnt campfire that lay several metres away from the entrance of the hut, Goku obviously cooked his food outside.

"Is your grandpa around?" Lucy questioned him, looking around for any sign of the elderly man. Lucy was seriously going to lecture this old man about the lack of education for Goku. She would force him to start teaching Goku some of the basic aspects of life.

"Nope. Grandpa died a long time ago." Goku answered with a little bit of sadness in his voice, but otherwise unaffected by the question. He had come to accept that his grandpa was gone a long time ago.

"So it's just you out here, all by yourself?" Lucy asked, looking down at the young boy sadly. "You must be lonely."

"I'm not lonely, silly." Goku placed the remnants of the fish on a stick, and hung it over the flameless campfire. He looked back at her with a wide, carefree grin, "There are lots of things to do out here and there are plenty of animals for me to play with. Especially being chased by the big, hungry kitties!" Goku laughed happily, remembering all the times he was chased by the large felines.

Lucy couldn't comprehend just how this boy could be this happy with the lack of human companionship he had experienced. Lucy remembered how lonely and miserable she felt when her dad ignored her. However she had the love and support of the staff within the estate but despite that, she still ran away because she couldn't stomach her father's neglect any further. What would it have been like if the staff had ignored her too? She knew one thing for sure, and that is, she wouldn't be a happy carefree idiot like the boy before her. Lucy marvelled at this boy's character.

"C'mon!" Goku grabbed her hand, after he created a fire to cook the fish, and dragged her over to the hut. "I'll show you to my grandpa!"

"What?!" Lucy screeched in horror, her eyes widened larger than they had ever had and she dug in her heels. Considering that she had just heard that his grandpa was dead, she really didn't want to see what was inside the hut. However she couldn't break his grip, nor could she prevent him from dragging her to the door. Even worse, Goku didn't even realise that he was dragging her. It embarrassed Lucy that someone so young was already physically stronger than her.

"Look grandpa!" Goku slammed the door wide open, a large beaming grin on his face. Lucy was forced inside, her eyes firmly closed, absolutely refusing to witness what lay before her. "This is Lucy! I know she has a weird name, but she can use magic!" Goku said happily, "Don't worry!" The boy assured his grandpa, "She says that she isn't a witch but a mage, so that means she's okay!"

Unable to resist, Lucy slowly opened one eye to see just what Goku was talking to, and to her relief, there wasn't anything that resembled a corpse within the room. Looking around the room, Lucy discovered that the hut was as small as it looked. It only had two small windows on the sides of the hut, the walls were painted white, and Lucy also noticed that there was no mattress for Goku to sleep on. There was simply a blanket and pillow on the floor. There was also a bookshelf, a small brown rectangular table, some barrels that contained water and a chest of draws. However it was the item on top of the black draws that Goku was talking to, and Lucy was immediately drawn to it, her eyes sparkling.

Sitting on a purple cushion was an orange, crystalline orb with four red stars on it. Goku was standing in front of it, beaming with his hands clapped in front of him, as a sign of respect.

"W-what is that?" Lucy asked him in awe. The Celestial Spirit had never seen such a beautiful and very expensive artefact. She hadn't even seen a picture of it in a book.

"This ball was my grandpa's." Goku explained delightfully.

"Do you realise how much jewels you would get if you sold that?!" Lucy shouted incredulously. "You would be set for life."

"I'm not giving it away!" Goku retorted, grabbing the ball, and he held it protectively. "This was the last thing that grandpa gave me! I'm not giving it up for anything! Not even a lifetime supply of yummy food!"

"Okay, okay." Lucy backed up slightly, with a sheepish look on her face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Goku placed the ball back on the pillow, and he pushed her lightly outside. "The fish will be done soon!"

Lucy politely declined when Goku offered her some fish, and she giggled at the stupefied look on his face. Considering how Goku practically inhaled the fish, and then complained that he was still hungry, the boy obviously couldn't comprehend someone actually turning down food.

Deciding that she should be heading off, Lucy prepared to depart but she couldn't bring herself to actually say the words. While it amazed her that Goku was so happy despite living such a solitary life, Lucy didn't think that it was fair to just leave him and continue his life in solitude. Sure when he was older, he might go out on his own, but he would be so socially awkward that he wouldn't fit into society. The idiot would probably do something stupid and get arrested.

Natsu had barely known her when he invited her to Fairy Tail, and this time she would be the one holding out her hand to help someone.

"Hey, Goku, why don't you come with me?" Lucy offered him, after standing up.

"Come with you where?" Goku tilted his head, curiously. Was she leaving? He didn't want her to go as he enjoyed the company. She was the first person other than his grandpa that he had ever talked too after all.

"I have a couple of jobs that I need to finish." Lucy answered him, climbing onto her bike. "Then I'm returning to Fairy Tail. Do you want to come with me?"

"What _is_ Fairy Tail?" The confused boy inquired, "What jobs?"

"Fairy Tail is only the greatest and most powerful Guild in Fiore!" Lucy boasted proudly, "It is full of powerful Mages that fight together and travel the country completing jobs. The ones that I am doing should be pretty simple. I just have to help one village deal with a monster and another with a gang."

"Powerful Mages?" Goku asked hopefully, "Are they strong fighters?! Like fist to fist?!"

"Yep!" Lucy nodded positively, pumping her fist in excitement. "I know a fair few really strong fighters and most of them are always looking for someone to fight!"

"That sounds amazing!" Goku grinned widely, his eyes sparking with extreme excitement. His blood positively pumping at the thought of fighting strong warriors! "Just let me go get my grandpa!" Goku yelled, dashing into his hut to the orange orb.

"Make sure you grab a bag of clean clothes, Goku, and change out of the ones that you're already in!" The Celestial Spirit Mage called out to him. "It looks like this journey is going to get a lot more interesting." Lucy smiled as she waited for the young boy to come back.

Goku returned only a few seconds later, with his Dragon Ball in his hand, wearing a clean gi, and a small back pack thrown over his shoulder. The two of them immediately headed back towards where the car had been left, and Lucy wasn't surprised to see that it was still there, lying on its side. Goku eyed the vehicle warily, and he gave it a cautious tap with his power pole, annoying Lucy.

"Will you just put it back onto its wheels?!" Lucy demanded.

Goku gave her an innocent look, and after putting his power pole on his back, he gripped the side of the car. When the car was upright, instead of sitting inside the vehicle cabin, Goku sat at the front next to Lucy. In a flash, they were speeding down the road at a speed that Goku had never fathomed and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yippee!" Goku cheered loudly in delight, as the wind hit him hard in the face. "This car is really fast! Faster than I can run!"

"They're supposed to be faster than people." Lucy informed him dully, "Unless you're a Mage that can either fly or teleport or use Speed Magic."

"Huh? Really?" Goku sounded surprised once again, "Do you know people that can use those Magics?"

"Yeah, there are a few members in Fairy Tail that can use Flight Magic. Three of them are Exceeds." Lucy answered him, keeping her eyes sorely on the road in front of her. She wasn't going to risk hitting someone else. "I know one that can use High-Speed Magic, he is called Jet and Mest can use Teleportation Magic."

Honestly, she didn't know much about Mest, and it was Mirajane that had informed her about the type of Magic that he uses.

"What are Ixceids?" Goku frowned, completely unfamiliar with the word.

"Ex-ce-eds!" Lucy corrected him, "They're magical cats capable of not only speech, but they also possess their own Magic. That Magic is known as Flight Magic. Also like all Mages, they're able to learn other Magic's as well."

"Talking kitties? That's amazing!" Goku cheered in delight.

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm. She would definitely love seeing Happy's reaction to Goku meeting him. However, her amusement died down when she thought about the repercussion of her meeting with Goku. He had damaged the rented vehicle. Lucy could have cried. The damages were going to come out of her pay.

* * *

It took them several hours to drive through the mountains, the sky turning dark by the time they reached a small town at the foot of the mountain. Lucy rented out a cheap room with only the one bed for the night as she had to save what little jewels that she had left.

When they entered the dark room, Lucy turned on the lights, startling Goku. "How did you do that?!" Goku demanded to know, "You made it go daytime inside!"

Lucy sighed, she had been doing a lot of that since meeting the energetic, and naive boy. "It's not that big of a deal." Lucy huffed, and she pointed up to the roof straight at the small crystals emitting light. "In the roofs of all houses there are small Lacrimas that make light. These are cheap and extremely common."

"Wow," Goku breathed in awe, looking around the room curiously. There was a single sized bed, a small kitchen area, a small living room with a couch big enough for two people to sit on, and a bathroom."This place is amazing."

Lucy hid a smile behind her hand at Goku's comment and she imagined the look on Goku's face when he saw something truly grand. Like her apartment, Lucy grinned, it was far better looking than this dump.

A bad smell suddenly reached Lucy's nose and she frowned in disgust. Being outside, and driving faster on her car had kept her distracted from it, but now, she could smell the stench coming from Goku without problems.

"Goku, you need to go take a bath." Lucy scolded him, pinching her nose.

"A bath?" Goku asked with a confused frown, "What's that?!"

Lucy groaned, gripping her hair "You can't be serious, Goku." She looked incredibly unhappy at the prospect she was now faced with. "I guess I'll have to show you."

It was certainly awkward for Lucy, having to show a young boy the purpose of a bath, and after she filled the bath with hot water, filled with bubbles, she told him to get in the tub. Goku immediately prepared to jump happily in the water, but Lucy quickly prevented him by grabbing his arm.

"You need to take off your clothes first, Goku." Lucy sighed in aggravation, and just before she could look away, Goku unashamedly took off his clothes. Lucy blushed in embarrassment at his actions. "Idiot! Cover the front!" Lucy growled, not wanting to see what she could see.

Goku raised a white towel, and blocked his face with it, leaving his lower body completely exposed. "Like this?!"

Lucy grunted, annoyed, "Just get in the tub."

Goku put one of his legs into the water, but he immediately withdrew it. "The water is hot!" The boy whined. All of the lakes that he had swum in were always either cold or cool, and never hot.

"It's supposed to be hot, Goku. Just get in." Lucy demanded forcefully.

After an uncomfortable couple of minutes of sitting in the hot water, Goku began to feel the comfort of being soaked in warm water. He especially enjoyed the bubbles. While Goku was fascinated with the large amount of bubbles on the water's surface, Lucy grabbed a bottle of shampoo and sprayed it onto Goku's hair.

"What is that stuff?! And why are you doing this to my hair?!" Goku complained. The feeling of her hands rubbing through his thick hair, splitting knots was uncomfortable.

"I'm cleaning your hair." Lucy grunted. "It's clear judging by how tangled up your hair is that you have never put a brush through it!" Removing one hand out from his hair, Lucy grabbed the soap and handed it to Goku. "Now rub that all over your body."

"What is it?" The young boy wondered, struggling to hold onto the slippery bar of soap.

"It's a cleaning block made up of animal fat." Lucy retorted, tugging on Goku's hair.

"That sounds delicious!" Goku declared happily, and he took a large bit of it. "BLAH!" Goku immediately spat it out, with a disgusted look on his face. "That didn't taste anything like you just said!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, wondering briefly if Natsu was this naive when he was a child. "That's because it's not for eating." She retorted, "Now dunk your head into the water to wash off the shampoo. The boy immediately complied with Lucy's order, and after only a few seconds underwater, Goku sprung out, the shampoo completely washes off his head. To Lucy's amazement, that despite Goku's hair being drenched, his hair still seemed to defy gravity. Not to mention that he truly did have a tail sticking out of his body, shocking her. She had contemplated briefly that the boy was just messing with her and had a magic belt on, but that thought was completely erased the moment he stripped out of his clothes.

He truly was a strange boy.

* * *

"Here." Lucy handed Goku a blue shirt, averting her eyes from the boy's naked form. Once the water had begun to cool down, Goku lost interest in the bath and wanted to get out. At least he smelt like soap now instead of whatever he smelled previously.

"Why can't I wear my clothes?" Goku asked her confused, but he didn't hesitate to put on one of Lucy's shirts. It was much bigger than him, and it fell to his shins.

"They smell as bad as you did, that's why." Lucy sighed, gathering all of Goku's clothes. "I'm going to wash them. Why don't you go out and sit on the bed for a while? I'm wanna take a bath too."

Lucy practically shoved Goku out of the bathroom, and after washing his clothes, Lucy refilled the bath tub with bubbly warm water. With a relieved sigh, Lucy removed her clothes, and chucked them into the wash alongside Goku's. It always felt nice, shredding dirty and smelly clothes. Admiring her naked form in the mirror for a moment, and with a light grasp of her large breasts, Lucy winked happily in the mirror. She truly was a bombshell.

"Lucy, I'm hungry."

"AHH!" Lucy screamed loudly, spinning around, shocked that Goku was behind her. Since the mirror only came down to her stomach, she didn't even see the boy. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I'M NAKED! GET OUT!"

"So?" Goku tilted his head, "You saw me naked. It isn't a big deal." Goku narrowed his eyes slightly, looking closely at her large bust that was being covered by her arm. Her legs and other hand blocked her nether regions, but the boy wasn't interested in that. "Do all girls have those big lumps on their chests? Or is just you? And what're they for?"

Lucy didn't get the chance to respond because another decided to interrupt this _magical_ moment.

"LUCY'S BODY IS THE GREATEST!" An extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic bull-like humanoid cow roared, appearing in a golden light. Just when Lucy was about to chastise the bull for appearing when she was naked, a red pole slammed into the top of his head, catching him completely off guard, and he fell face first to the floor.

Goku was grinning widely at the fallen bull-like cow, saliva dripping fiercely out of his mouth. "Dinner time!" He declared happily.

"Don't!" Lucy snapped at him as she picked up Taurus's key, reluctantly exposing her naked breasts to Goku, and returned the perverted bull back into the Celestial World. "Now get out!" Lucy snarled severely.

Goku wanted to ask where that cow had come from, along with the answer to his earlier questions, but judging by the look that Lucy was giving him, the boy thought it best to leave her alone.

* * *

Lucy grinned happily, stretching her arms above her head. Leaning against the edge of the bathtub, the Celestial Spirit Mage was thoroughly enjoying her bath. Picking up the soap off the counter, Lucy's hands began wandering all over her body, cleaning off the dirt, mud and grime that stuck to her body from the journey so far.

Closing her eyes, Lucy allowed the warm water to take her troubles away and she thought to what her other guild mates were up to. A smile formed on her face at the thought of Natsu and Gray having one of their usual fights, and Erza having to step in and scare the living daylights out of them. Mirajane would be behind the bar watching in amusement, and Wendy would have a concerned look on her face, afraid that they would actually hurt each other.

It was sometimes surreal for Lucy whenever she relaxed in the bath to actually believe that she was a member of Fairy Tail. After being quite isolated at home, not really having any friends her own age, it made the feeling of being part of the Fairy Tail Guild all the more special. She had a real family, and some truly reliable, and great, if not slightly insane, friends.

Her right hand began to drift down her stomach as her thoughts turned to less innocent and pure desires. Lucy wasn't ashamed to admit, internally, that while she was more attracted to men, assertive men mostly, Lucy had found some of the girls in Fairy Tail to be extremely attractive. Erza and Mirajane to be specific. The red haired knight wasn't ashamed of her desires, as evident by the fact that she doesn't have a problem bathing with Natsu and Gray, not to mention that just recently she playfully grabbed Mira's breasts in the girl's bathroom at the Fairy Tail Guild. Cana had the same little inhabitations, grabbing her breasts on a few occasions. Although, Lucy had noticed that Cana seemed down lately. She would have to follow up on that thought when she returned to Fairy Tail.

Right now, Lucy was much more concerned with her own desires, having had the chance to do this in the last few days. Her hand drifted even closer to her snatch, thinking of what it would be like to have her breasts groped by Erza. It surprised her a little, thinking about Erza in such away. She had fantasies about Natsu, Gray, Loke, and even Mira in the past, but she rarely thought of Erza like that. However she never got to relieve her desire.

"LLLLLuuucccyyyy! I'm still hungry!"

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw that Goku had re-entered the bathroom, looking at her curiously, with his hands on his stomach.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Lucy immediately removed her hand from her snatch and with her face completely red, Lucy did the only thing she could do in this situation.

"GOKU!"

* * *

Somewhere in Fiore, on his own job with his loyal friend Happy by his side, a pink haired Dragon Slayer suddenly froze. He looked out into the horizon with a fearful look on his face.

"What is it, Natsu?" The blue feline inquired curiously.

"I-Its Lucy!"Natsu gasped in horror, "Her rage has gone to Erza's level!"

"That's impossible, Natsu!" Happy rejected, "Nobody could make her that mad! Believe me, I've tried. You're imagining it."

Natsu shook his head, he could literally sense Lucy's fury. "I'm telling you Happy, it's true. I feel for the poor guy that has managed to piss Lucy off that much."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

**Okay, now to explain some things about this story. This is purely the Fairy Tail universe with the Dragon Ball characters, and abilities thrown into it. There will be no journeys into space, the Saiyans and likes of Frieza are already on Earthland. To be clear, since Mashima isn't exploring all of Earthland, it gives me free reign to do what I want with it. The size of Earthland is twice the size of Jupiter, so it's a big planet.**

**Also the power levels of the Dragon Ball characters will be scaled down to be in line with the powers of those in the Fairy Tail universe. So if you think Goku is just going to grow up and one shot all of the Fairy Tail characters, along with the other DB characters doing the same, then you're wrong. If you don't like that, then this isn't the story for you.**


End file.
